A conventional chemiluminescent device is constructed in such manner that one of two kinds of liquids is enclosed in a glass ampoule, and the other liquid is filled in a container on the outside of the glass ampoule. Before use, the container is bent to break the glass ampoule so that one liquid in the ampoule and the other liquid are mixed together to generate chemiluminescence.
The conventional chemiluminescent device has the following disadvantages due to the ampoule made of glass.
1. During the operation of breaking the glass ampoule, the resulting glass chips can cause damage such as a hole in the wall of the container. Further, the glass chip would stick out through the hole in the worst case. A thin-walled glass ampoule has been used to prevent such an accident from occurring. However, the thin-walled glass ampoule is subject to breakage due to shocks, such as an accidental drop impact, in the product distribution process. In either case, as long as glass is used as the material of the ampoule, such a problem cannot be cleared up.
2. In case of using the conventional chemiluminescent device as a fish lamp for fish catching, the container will be deformed by hydraulic pressure, and the flatly deformed wall of the container can be damaged by the glass chips with higher probability.
3. The microscopic chips of the broken ampoule act as a catalyst in chemiluminescent reaction likely to create an increased luminescent intensity. This action is unsuited to luminescent devices intended for long-term luminescence.
4. The unburnable glass to be included in the used chemiluminescent device is disadvantageous for disposal treatments.